SORRYforALL
by Satocriphe
Summary: Développement et suite de "YOU'REmyPET"


_Eh bien, me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu de continuer « YOU'REmyPET », c'était bel et bien un One Shot. Mais, comme certains semblaient attendre une suite, et que je pense que ce PWP mérite quelques chapitres d'explications et de développement afin de ne pas me faire passer pour le gros porc que je suis (Ü), j'ai finalement décider d'écrire une suite._

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que va compter cette fiction, et je pense qu'elle devrait être assez courte (une dizaine de chapitres tout au plus), mais qui sait, peut-être aurais-je l'inspiration de faire plus?_

_ATTENTION: Léger spoil sur Kida, Anri et Mikado._

_Bonne lecture!_

**vvvvv**

Je ne te comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais compris, pas plus que je ne me comprends moi-même. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais tenté de te comprendre, je me suis contenter de simplement te haïr les yeux fermés, tout comme toi. Ça me suffisait. J'avais tout enfouis, tout refoulé, tout, absolument tout ce qui pouvait remettre en question toutes ces confrontations, toute cette haine. Il me parraîssait totalement impossible que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. Ressentir, quel grand mot... Même si tu avais epprouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde autre chose que de la haine à mon égars, quelque soit ce sentiment, je l'aurais haïs aussi, je l'aurais rejeter. Jamais je n'accepterais qu'il y a autre chose que de la haine.

Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer, tu es un monstre. Les monstres n'ont pas le droit aux sentiments. Je refuse que tu sois un humain, çe serait trop horrible. Tu n'as rien d'humain, tu es seulement un monstre. Un monstre répugnant. Donc, tu n'es pas humain, et je t'interdis d'oser l'être un jour. Parce que... j'aime les humains. J'aime chacuns d'eux, absolument tous. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Non, je sais que tu ne saisis pas, tu n'as jamais rien saisi. Tu ne réflechis même pas. Un sentiment vient à toi et t'anime, mais tu te fiche de savoir ce que c'est, pourquoi ni comment il est apparu. Tu ressens quelque chose et ce sentiment t'anime. Colère, haine, dégoût, étonnement, curiosité, obsession, jalousie, colère, haine. Voilà à quoi tu te résumes.

Tu te résume à un cycle de sentiments totalements idiots, et à la destruction. Tu ne fais que toujours tout détruire. Moi je ne détruis pas, moi je modèle, je fissure. C'est tout à fait différent, c'est un art. Je calcule tout, et je prends le soin que tout ce que je fais n'ai aucune répercution sur ma vie et mon avenir si ce n'est positif. Toi tu détruis. Tu es un bourrain. Tu n'es pas un homme fort, tu es un homme destructeur. Tu dis ne pas aimer la violence, mais tu _es_ celle-ci. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix.

Voilà pourquoi tu es un monstre, et pas moi.

Je n'ai jamais pu te comprendre, pas même une fois. Tout ce que j'ai toujours su... c'est que lorsque je te vois, tu vas me faire du mal, et accessoirement, que tu aimes le lait.

**xxx**

L'écran de mon ordinateur se reflette dans mes yeux rouges depuis des heures. Chatter pour obtenir des informations, chatter pour embobiner un candidat prometteur au suicide, chatter pour se mettre un journaliste dans la poche, créer un logiciel pour les yakuzas, pirater l'ordinateur des ex-barmans d'Ikebukuro... J'ai beaucoup d'occupations pour la nuit, en sommes. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je m'ennuie, c'est vrai, je pourrais presque dire que je ne m'ennuie pas assez, tant j'ai d'activité en même temps! Haha. Il est 23h passé, mais ce n'est pas très important pour moi, je suis insomniaque.

Tout me parraît assez calme à Tokyo, cela ne me conviens pas. Alors je m'amuse à provoquer des suicides collectifs d'à peu près 10 personnes, souvent les lycéens ou des salariés, depuis deux semaines. C'est toujours aussi amusant, qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Les humains sont si fascinants... Je les aimes.

Un 'bup' sonnore me signale que j'ai une réponse sur un des chats. J'ouvre alors la fenêtre pour lire le message. Tiens, c'est le candidat prometteur au suicide! Toujours debout, et son histoire est pitoyablement hilarante. Ses réactions aussi. Le jeune homme à gâcher ses études à cause d'une mère morte depuis plusieurs années et d'un père alcoolique. Le pauvre vient de se faire éconduire par une terminale! Et le voilà qui veut mourir, que c'est banal!

« Hahaha! J'aime les humains! Je les aimes! Aimes! Aimes! Aimes! Oui, c'est de l'amour! Hahahahaha! » je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer en constatant à quel point il peut être pitoyable.

Hilarant, adorable. Ce lycéen est aussi fascinant que les autres en sommes. Hum, que ferais-je de lui? L'incluerais-je dans un suicide collectif, ou ferais-je un petit tour comme la petite lycéenne aux couettes, venue à Ikebukuro pour mourir? D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je veille à ce que Celty ne le sauve pas cette fois. Il vaut mieux continuer de lui parler, j'aviserais d'un plan ensuite. C'est fou, les informations que l'ont récoltent à parler de ses problèmes à des inconnus parfois!

Les 'bup' s'enchainent. Les heures aussi.

« Moi aussi, je vais mal. Je suis trop gentil, je n'ose pas leur dire d'arrêter. Mais je n'en peux plus de ces gens qui me percecutent. Je suis seul, et cette fois il ont tué mon chat » avait inventé.

Comme prévu, l'adolescent avait compatis. Évidence. Au final, ce jeune lycéen aura passé la nuit avec moi, et j'aurais appris des choses bien intéressantes. Le petit fait parti des dollars, et de surcroît, il es ami avec Ryugamine sans savoir qui est réellement celui-ci. Il ne m'aura pas fallu plus d'une minute pour élaborer un plan.

Et si c'était le créateur des Dollars qui lui donnait le coup de grâce?

**xxx**

Une semaine a passé, j'ai observé, réflechis, cherché, stagné, trouvé, perdu. Et finalement, mon plan est mis sur pied. Il faut désormais que j'embobine Mikado; que je prenne cette fille qui avait éconduit le lycéen dans mes filets et que je déterre la mort de sa pauvre mère.

Je vais organiser quelque chose de très simple et basique: mettre tout les malheurs de cet adolescent sur le compte de la seule « famille » qui lui reste: les Dollars.

Ensuite, je n'aurai plus qu'a regarder la fin d'un adolescant pathétique et désespéré mettant fin à ses jours dans un ultime sanglot, comme je l'aurais prévu.

Rien n'est plus amusant à mes yeux qu'un humain tordu, déformé, fissuré et torturé par une fausse vérité, une vérité tournée sous l'angle qui m'amuse. La vérité qu'un homme comme moi est plus séduisant que lui, que son père s'est mis à le hair, la vérité qu'un substitu ne remplacera jamais une vraie famille et la vérité que Mikado va le trahir.

Plus les années passent, moins je peux me séparer de cette obsession, ce désir de l'humanité dans ses moments les plus caothiques.

**xxx**

Il est 18h. Mikado sort du lycée, accompagné de ses acolytes j'ai nommé; l'évantreur et le chef des écharpes jaunes. Personnellement, je ne suis pas devant ce lycée. Mais je le sais, parce que dans dix minutes exactement, il sera à mi-chemin de rentrez, et je serais là pour lui parler. Mes informations sont simplement infaillibles.

Dix minutes passent, et la tête du fondateur des Dollars pointe le bout de son nez. Comme prévu, Masaomi les a laissés un peu plus tôt. Un de moins, et la petite n'osera rien dire, ce sera plus facile.

« Oy, Ryugamine ! » je m'éclame.

Il relève la tête, la mine interrogatrice et surprise, mais une lueur dans ses yeux montre son sérieux et son calme. C'est le maître des Dollars après tout!

Néanmoins, faisant mine de ne pas relever, je m'élance innocement vers le brun et le serre brusquement dans mes bras sous le regard mal à l'aise de la jeune fille. Lui ne bouge pas, figé et je le devine devenir rouge. Un humain banal et introverti, comme un autre en apparence. Quelqu'un de méfiant en réalité.

« J'ai une information pour toi » je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Il suffit simplement de manipuler la vérité, je suis sur que Mikado, aussi fort soit-il tombera dans le piège et agira en conséquence, comme je le souhaite. Le lycéen acquièce simplement, c'est déjà bien suffisant pour que je sache avoir réussi. Il s'excuse trop poliment à Sonohara et part avec moi sous son regard médusé cette fois. C'est hilarant, crois-t-elle vraiment que nous soyons un couple? Je me tourne vers elle, après quelques instants, ricanant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikado est toujours puceau ! »

Leur réaction me fait beaucoup rire, celle de japonais pudiques, tout simplement. Ce que moi, je ne suis pas. Mais qu'importe, j'arrive à avoir une discution seule à seule avec le ventilateur et à lui faire entendre ce que je souhaite.

En resortant, le bilan est positif, tout à marché comme je le pensais... Enfin, c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, une forme titanesque ne m'attrape fermement en plaquant un main sur ma bouche et en entourant mon torse de l'autre.

La brutalité dans le geste, l'odeur froide de cigarette, le rire grave qui sort de lui et je le reconnais. Ah. Shizu-chan m'a attrapé. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à nos coeurelles habituelles, parce que cette fois Shizu-chan est bizarre. Il tremble, et je sens son sourire trop étiré pour être celui qu'il m'offre à l'acoutumée.

J'avais raison, Shizu-chan est différent aujourd'hui, il ne me tue pas. Il m'assomme, et tout devient noir.

Tiens tiens...

**vvvvv**

_Yunigaimon, j'espère que tu es contente de cette suite et j'ai hate que tu me donnes ton avis!_

_Et voilà comment tout à commencé pour notre pauvre Izaya (quoi que l'expression soit assez étrange employée avec ce prénom). La scène était vaguement décrire dans le One-Shot, mais elle mérite une bien plus ample description dans cette fiction. Description qui durera deux chapitres, si si! Cette fois, avec les yeux de Shizuo._

_Une fois ma bonne introduction terminée, Izaya souffrira, patogera, pleurera, implorera, haira, rejetera, et tuera peut-être c: Mais! Je ne spoilerai rien~_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, en espérant vous revoir au second!_

_P-S: Promis, je vais m'activer à faire corriger mes textes._


End file.
